Wish Upon a Star
by Embers
Summary: New stronger enemies, ronins learn about Mia's family and past when her younger sister comes to remind her of it. Rowen Falls in love. My first fan fic, ch 5 is up! Thank you to those kind enough to review!
1. Wish Upon a Star

Prolog

  
  


"You're to weak to serve Minera, our master , I was sent here to make sure that you are killed, and by my own hand too, amazing, a sister happily having her kin killed, well you have been weighed, measured and found wanted in the realms of the dead. Fair well." she took her sword out and after slowly slitting her throat, she beheaded her. 

"Well who is here to annoy me, the wimps who earned my master's sister's death, what was your name again?"

"The Ronin Warriors"

"Oh, I remember, the Ronin wimps." 

" I'm Mia of Wind, what to do want, who are you?"

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare I'm Naomi, and I want you to die." 

"Well you won't get that chance today sister, as the keeper of the sky and earth, I will make sure you die a harsher death than my sister Harfit did." a tall girl with midnight blue and silver armor jumped out from nowhere and landed in front of the Ronins.

"I will ensure the safety and peace of the earth, today marks the rest of your life and I personally will fill it with pain and suffering." the girl said. "Comet ice wave!" she yelled her sure-kill. When it ended they were all on Mia's backyard, laying in the snow. 

Rowen looked at the girl now that there was better light and saw that she had pale blonde hair that landed halfway down her back. She turned to look at him and he looked at Mia and Ryo, who had found each other and were now throwing snow at each other along with Kento, Cye, and Sage.

"You want to know who I am don't you." she said looking at Rowen.

"Well yes, I do." he replied.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you Strata, only time will tell you who I am." he looked at her strangely.

"Well I do, why can't you tell me?" she stood up slowly.

"It's for our own safety, I can only tell you I am the bearer of the armor of Cosmos. Try to be satisfied with that knowledge, Wind can find out little about me, most of the information she would get would be confusing and the rest of the information would only lead you to wonder about me more than necessary, so be content knowing what you do." 

"Go have fun with your friends, and enjoy the time you have with your friends, you don't have to spend your time locked away in your room trying to stay on top, you are reading things you already know all you are learning, let your friends get to know you better and let them to get to know you better, it could save all of your lives." she walked up to him, then reached an armor covered hand to help him up. He looked at her and found her looking back into his eyes, they were a pale ice blue. She closed her eyes gently kissed him and left. 

"Well Rowen, who was that, you look like you just fell in love, so what is her name, come on, we all saw." Mia said.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, she just told me she was the bearer of Cosmos and that I...well I don't know, I don't remember what she said, I only remember her..." Rowen muttered the end of his sentence and walked into the house saying something about researching some school assignment he hadn't finished. 

"Well Mia I think the genius actually doesn't know something, he doesn't know about love, he's only had a couple of girlfriends and is the third biggest flirt but he knows nothing about girls, I actually know about something he doesn't" Ryo said to Mia, before gently kissing her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wish Upon a Star ch 1

Chapter 1

  
  


Rowen looked at the teacher during first period listening to the boring announcements. After packing his list of supplies for that semester he snapped his head up and looked at the teacher. He listened to what she was saying, now that the announcements were over it was down to business

"We have a new student at our school, her name is Retka, Retka why don't you tell us about yourself, and where you came from." 

"Well I moved here from America, um, well I enjoy martial arts, sports and um well I like drama and art and just about everything." 

"Thank you Retka, why don't you take a seat next to Rowen and he can show you around school, and to the rest of your classes if I'm correct you'll have most of them together."

"Thanks, Mrs. Alred." she said and sat next to Rowen. After she sat down, pulled her hair back in a french braid, she talked to him. 

"So, you're Rowen right, and you already know my name. So what class do you have next?"

"Well I have computers you?"

She finally looked at him, as she responded " same here"

Rowen looked into her eyes and was startled, they were a pale ice blue like that girl who he had met not even two weeks ago.

" Did I do something, you look like you have something on your mind." before he could answer the bell rang and Rowen walked out to find Ryo, Kento, Sage and Cye, maybe even his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. 

"Yo, Rowen wait up, you're supposed to show me around, remember?"

"Oh, must have slipped my mind." he replied then regretted it, she hadn't done anything to deserve that remark. "Sorry I'm trying to find my girlfriend, and my friends." 

"Oh"

"There you are Ro, I wondered where you were." Sage said. 

"Hey Sage, where's the rest of the guys?"

"They'll be here as soon as they find their way here and out of detention."

"What did they do now?"

"Nothing, they got Ms. Bryan first."

"Oh, hey have you seen Michelle?"

"Yeah, down the hall to your right. Before you go, who's the new gal?"

"Oh, Retka, Sage, Sage, Retka."

"Hey, you're a friend of Rowen's?"

"Yeah, so where did you move here from?"

"America" Rowen left to find Michelle and to let Sage work his magic with Retka, they had next class together anyway to he could take her there.

"Hey, Michelle, I wanted to talk about our relationship."

"Yeah what about it." she looked up at him and her eyes started to tear. "We're breaking up aren't we?"

"Well yes."

"Who are you dumping me for?"

"No one I just don't think we should go out anymore and I need my space, sorry." he said and turned to find Sage and the rest of the gang and see how far Sage got with Retka, he some how found him self hoping not very far.

"So Sage, having-" Rowen stopped sentence before Sage could see him. Ryo, Cye, and Kento were just watching Sage and Retka with pure interest, she had turned Sage down and was telling him that she wanted to get to know people around the school, and town, before she went out with anyone.

"So Sage was actually turned down, Sage how do you feel?"

"Bug off Kento, I don't want to talk about it."

" alright buzzzzz, buzzzzz, buzz"

"I didn't mean it that way." Sage said while he looked at Rowen and Retka. 

"So where do you live?" Rowen asked

"I'm moving in with my sister tomorrow , but right now I'm living in an apartment I'm renting"

"But you're too young to do that, aren't you, wait, no you're not, are you? So I'll talk to you a lunch"

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later, the bell just rang to go to class and I want a good impression with her so I'll talk to you later." Retka said before walking off to her next class with Sage, Rowen watched with jealousy quickly and quietly running through him.

"So, Rowen's jealous of Sage amazing, what did he... oh you like that new don't you, but what happened to that one warrior chick, Cosmos?" Ryo asked.

"Don't tell anyone Ryo, but yeah I'll admit I'm attracted to her, I don't know what it is but for some reason I am." 

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul, well the only one who'd I ever tell would be White Blaze so don't worry." 

"Thanks, I gotta get to class talk to you at lunch

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


"Michelle, wait up, I just got here, stop your car, please!" Retka yelled, while running to catch up with Michelle's car but gave up. "I guess she was telling the truth, I did have to be here right after school and not a moment later, she meant it, oh well I could use a good walk, I haven't done anything related to exercise for at least a month and if I get out of shape Naomi will whip my butt." Retka said between gasps. 

"Yo, Ret need a lift to Minera's? I'll take you there if you don't join with the only side that matters, who knows you might get on the bosses good side." a voice yelled.

"Why you killed our sister Naomi I could never forgive you, I'm the only good daughter of Harfit's five daughters, and how many of us haven't satisfied her?" Retka replied and started to walk off, away from Naomi. 

"I'll make sure you join our side you'll see, I'm stronger willed than that stingy wanna be, you'll see I'm right." 

" I'll join you if wind-walker remembers who she is before sunset yesterday, sorry I'll never go back to your side." Retka dropped her things and started to sprint to her apartment. 

  
  


"Come on you guys we need to clean this house it's a huge mess!!" Mia yelled at the five ronins. 

"We're supposed to save the world not clean house, that's bad for our dignity." Kento said, "besides I'm starving"

"Think of your stomach later Kento, we have to finish this first, besides if you think about it, this is the least you all can do since I let you all live here with out having to pay rent."

"Not true, the only reason you let us stay here is because you like Ryo, and he asked you to let us stay Mia and you know it." Rowen said. Watching Mia turn a nice bright pink. 

"So Mia why exactly are you cleaning the house so much, do you have some important guest you need to impress?" Ryo snickered, remembering how things went when Sage's parents stayed a couple of weeks last year and how things turned into a complete mess, so bad that he almost had to leave. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


"So Mia when will your guest come here? I've been waiting here for the last ½ an hour today and I want to go to the library sometime today and I'm running out of time."

"I didn't tell you what time she'd be here I honestly don't know when she'll be here honestly."

"Oh, shoot I told a friend I'd help her move into her relatives house, I've gotta go, if your guest comes I meet her later." Rowen said over his shoulder and left.

Knock, knock "hello who's here?"

"It's your sister, Retka, can I come in?" 

"Yes." Mia opened the door and let Retka in and she introduced her to the only people in the house, Yuli and Ryo.

"Hey Ryo, hi little guy."

"Retka I didn't know that you were Mia's sister, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see a just reason to. If you don't mind I need to talk to Mia about some things and they're kind of important.'' 

"But I want to talk to you I just met you please, pretty please!?"

"Yuli, why don't we let the sisters talk and we'll go play with White Blaze, alright?" 

"Fine but I want to ride that other tiger not White Blaze. Please?" Yuli asked eying the white tiger standing next to White Blaze.

"That's not my tiger Yuli-"

"It's mine if White Arrow is fine with you riding her than it's fine with me." Retka said looking past Yuli to the snow covered ground outside.

"She's yours, but how did you get her?"

"That's none of your business now is it Ryo?" Retka reprimanded.

After saying that Retka slowly led Mia into an empty room.

"Mia do you remember anything about your past? Please tell me that you do, do you?"

"I only remember that I had six sisters and one brother, all whom were some sort of Warriors, and each of us had a different power, one was an Oracle like person, another controlled the seasons, a Time controller, a life giver, um, a, um, I think there was one who, oh wait there was one who shape shifted, one who could travel through time, one who controlled the weather and one who controlled the elements."

Retka looked at Mia with surprise and sorrow in her eyes


	3. Wish Upon a Star ch 2

Chapter 2

  
  


"Why do you look like that, Retka?" Mia asked

"You have it all correct, but there was one more brother, and sister controlled all her sisters and the same with the brother, I think, but I never met him, I'm the youngest of all the daughters and sons and I have the strongest power next to the eldest sister, she was the controller of us all, but lets not think about that, I'm here to make sure that you get your memory before Minera, and Terkit try to kill any more of us. Our sister Harfit controlled the seasons, that's why we were thrown into a snowier winter than usual, and as you know well enough she was killed, by our older sister's servant, Naomi."

"So then what are the other three sister's names, wait, I think I remember one, it was um, wait don't tell it was Risika, Nicolette and um, Dominique, right?" Mia looked excited with her hopeful memory of her two sisters names.

"Right, but do you remember who was the elder of Dominique and Risika?" Retka asked

"Wasn't Dominique?"

"No, if your talking about the seven sisters then the elder of the two would be Risika, and the oldest to youngest to oldest would be-" Ryo said.

"Ryo shut-up. I'm talking to Mia and you're not helping at all."

"Retka what are you doing here?"

"I moved in with my sister, and please leave I'm talking to Mia."

"More like bossing her into remembering things, but whatever you say."

"Thank-you now please."

"I'm going, I'm going." Ryo turned and left. Mia looked at Retka and laughed.

"Ryo was wrong, Dominique was older by like an hour but Risika was the mature one."

"You remembered, great, and you have reason to celebrate, good job."

"Thanks, before we call it quits could we work on this a little more, please?"

"Why not. Ok, do you remember who had what power?" 

"I think so, lets see, Minera is the controller sister, Risika controls the weather, Dominique is the shape shifter, Harfit controlled the seasons, I'm the Oracle, Nicolette is the time traveler, you control the elements and the two brothers um Terkit is the controller brother, and I never remember our other brother's name but he's the life giver."

"Good job, our other brother's name is Accolon, good job, you even named them in order but do you remember where the boys fit in?"

"I think so, Terkit was born about a year after Minera, and Accolon is your twin, right?"

"Right, one more question, then we need to stop for today, too much and you won't remember anything at all, ok, last question, who was older, Accolon or me?"

"You."

"Great, now we'll continue this later, I need you to have this sink in, but we can't dally, I still need to help you remember how to use your powers and I need to find Nicolette, Accolon, and Dominique."

"Hey um who helped you remember everything?"

"Harfit, and Terkit, well Terkit helped the most, half way through, Minera came and convinced Harfit that she could control the world and more if she joined Minera's side and well she did, as you know, but no more, we need to do other things and there's little time left in the day."

After Retka told Mia that Ryo, Rowen, and Sage came in the room with Yuli and White Arrow and White Blaze.

"Retka, what the heck are you doing here?" Sage and Rowen asked at almost the same time.

"I live here, I moved in today, well Mia I'm going to unpack and then I'll be going on a run."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"What homework?"

"The homework your teachers gave you."

"They didn't give me any." Retka said and walked up to her room to settle in. Rowen followed her to ask her a couple of questions.

"Rowen if you have a question, just ask, no need to follow me around."

"Well, I wanted to know why you wouldn't go out with Sage?"

"Well," Rowen stopped, following her and waited. "You can come in ya know."

"Oh, thanks." Rowen entered and sat in one of the chairs by the computer.

"I turned Sage down because, well, I wanted to meet other guys and he looks like the type of guy who'd flirt with well to be honest, he only flirts with the good looking girls, and new girls, but he should wait a couple of days before asking them out, it was a total turn off, that he was totally flirting with me then he was all 'hey do you ant to go out?' that's not the type of guys I go out with."

"Really, what kind then?"

"You don't want to know, really it's too stupid." Retka said then reached for one of her bags and started to put things on a shelf. 

"Are you sure, the way you said that it almost makes it sound like a lesbian, are you?"

"NO!!! of course not, that it so stupid, ME, GAY?? Uh huh, no way, never."

"So what type of guys do you like to date then?"

"I like guys who, are smart, caring, not a complete flirt, they shouldn't like getting drunk or drinking a lot, they need to like reading, I'll not bore you with a long list, but I'll add one more thing to the list, I have to trust them and know them well enough to be comfortable to be alone with them."

"That's not too bad, my ex-girlfriend had higher standards than that, but I somehow passed them or she felt sorry for me, but I don't mind, we broke up because I wanted to, well I'm not entirely sure, but we needed to break up." 

"Oh, well I'm gonna change so I can go jogging, so if you don't mind could you please leave." Retka looked like she was trying to be polite but didn't know how with her request.

"Mia, I'll be back, I'm going, call my cell if you need me."

"Sure, her why not take Kento, he could use a jog, it might even help him loose those pounds he wanted to loose, and he sure would stop asking about dinner."

"Sure, but I'll be a little late for dinner."

"That's fine just don't tell Kento."

"Alright, Retka, let's go jogging, and Rowen's coming with us, if I can't eat, then he can't read, it's only fair, so ready Rowen?"

"You didn't tell me she was coming, but I'm ready."

"Well I'm gone, you took too long!" Retka yelled over her shoulder, already putting more of a distance between them.

"HEY, WAIT FOR USSS!" Kento yelled at Retka as he started sprinting off, Rowen went off at a slow paced jog.

  
  


"Hey, look who's coming our way, Naomi, it's my little sister, make sure you don't mess this time up, I'm running out of patience with you this time and who knows what my master will say." a voice said to Naomi.

"I'll try, but there's two Ronin Wimps with her, this time." Naomi replied looking into the 

shadows behind her.

"I'll let you use some guards, fine, but try to let them do most of the work, then attack after they're tired from fighting them, I know my sister will, she hasn't fought them for ages."

"Thank you Minera, I'll do my best this time, I won't fail you or our master." 

"This better be true, now go, they're almost over here."


	4. Wish Upon a Star ch 3

Chapter 3

  
  


"Hello Ret, long time no see, you as un fit as ever, tell me what program do you use? The couch potato or the lazy buns-r-us?"

"Neither, I haven't had time, now what do you want from me now? I'm all ears." Retka replied. Grabbing her kanji for extra insurance incase she started to attack, she knew she would be ready. 

"Retka, run, I'll hold her off, run for it." Rowen told her, as calmly as he could.

"Why worry Strata, you know as I do you're no match for me, no match at all. I mean Minera's sister is the challenge I want, not you, but I was ready for just in case you were here, I brought some friends with me, you remember Uncle's soldiers don't you?"

"I do."

"Rowen why'd- ya stop? Oh hey Naomi, what are you here for now?"

"Kento, Rowen I have some explaining to do, I'll tell you as soon as I can, probably after the soon-to-be brawl with Naomi. Naomi why'd you come today, why now, no Mia's gonna wait and I'll have a cold dinner again. What do you want from me?"

"You already know, and if you still refuse your sisters kind hospitality again, I'll be forced to kill you, and as you know that won't be a good thing for your families line or it's honor, it would have two disgraceful deaths."

"What do you mean two, and what honor do we have left, we lost all of it when Minera , decided to help our poor stupid uncle."

"Talpa is not stupid, he is a great man and leader, as well as a father to those who lost their father by some unnamed person, Cosmos."

"That's it, if it's a fight you want you'll get a fight , and here I am."

"What are you talking about, how do you know Naomi, how do you know all this, what's going on?!?!?" Kento yelled.

"I'm not who you think I am," Retka yelled. " ARMOR OF COSMOS I SUMMON YOU!!" after she said that she was soon surrounded in a swirl of misty darkness and blossoms. 

"What the heck??" Rowen said.

"I'll tell you later, now if you plan to live past the next hour you'd better put on your armor, I'll hold of the demon guards as long as I can but you'd better hurry."

Kento and Rowen looked at each other, nodded and quickly put their armors on. They ran after Retka a quickly as they could but they didn't catch up that much. Shortly after arriving they saw Retka fighting one of the guards one on one and it was an even match.

"Ro, is she as weak as she looks or is it my imagination playing tricks on me?"

"No, it's real, she's fighting it."

"Be careful, some of them are stronger than they look, while you were enjoying peace on Earth, Minera was growing stronger and creating stronger demon guards, and well if you are caught off guard they can and will kill you, so WATCH OUT."

Retka dodged out of the way of the guard and pushed Kento out of the way just before he was cut in half by a guard. Soon they were all fighting. Retka killed her attacker and ran off.

"Ro, is she leaving us to die, or what is she doing?"

"I have no clue."

"TIME BLAST"

"TRUE FORM"

  
  


Suddenly two huge waves of power filled the area around the two Ronins, killing all of the remaining guards.

"What was that?"

"Rowen I'd hate to correct you, but the proper question would be, who did that, are they friend or foe?"

"Well, well, well Hardrock, and Strata, we're friends if you tell us where our little sister went." the one in gold and silver armor said, the one in brown and gold nodded in agreement.

"Well, she ran off in the middle of battle."

" I guess little Retti don't have the stomach for fighting, even after all the wars she's been in, even after the name she finally earned, she don't have the guts." the one in brown and gold said.

"No I've got the stomach, but Naomi was getting away and I had to deal with her before anything else happened, but right when I found her, she fell onto the ground and I think she's dead, I'd be sure or not, but since Accolon isn't here I don't know."

"What you don't know?" Rowen said looking at her with amazement in his eyes.

"It's easy, it they're not breathing, have no circulation, are cold to the touch, and aren't moving then they're dead." Rowen said, looking at her and smiling at his lucky chance to show off his knowledge to Retka.

"Well with our family it's kinda harder, I said I don't think she's dead because the only way to surely know if one of us is dead is to do one of two things, one slit our throat, then beheading us, or by completely materializing our bodies. If that's not done then who knows, our cousin's family was taught how to slow their heart beat, and how to fake every natural human death symptom." Retka looked at the girl who'd called her Retti to she if she was correct with what she'd said.

"Right." she said

"Hey do you want to stay with Mia, and I at her house? I'm sure thy other Ronin's won't mind." 

"Well, you'd have to fit Terkit, and Risika as well, is that fine?"

"I don't think Mia would mind one bit." Retka looked at the two with admiration and love in her eyes, then she went back into her street cloths and started to walk back to Mia's house. After everyone was ahead, with the one in brown leading the way to the other's place, Rowen dropped back to talk to talk to Retka.

"So Ret, who on Earth are those two??"

"Oh they're my sisters, Nicolette, and Dominique, I haven't seen or talked to them since we escaped our sister, Minera's, prison, about oh, almost five years ago."

"What? It's been five years? I thought it was longer, wasn't it Nic?" Dominique stated.

"Well it would seem longer, being that time traveled so quickly in the Dynasty, and it travels slower here, but it'll be five years tomorrow. So Nic, are we there yet??"

"No, and don't start being annoying now, I finally got used to no annoyances, like the 'are we there yet?' Game and I like the no annoyance days more then the annoyance days." Nicolette said, before hugging Retka.

"Aw, looket the cute little sisters I have hugging each other, how cute!" Dominique cooed.

"Stop it, I'm not a little girl, I earned my title, doesn't that make me a grown up?"

"Well now it would, but your our little sister and we love you!!" Nicolette started cooing.

"It you start the big sisters game again I'll start the annoying little sis game and you both know how well I do that."

Nicolette and Dominique looked at each other and flinched.

"Why'd you just flinch?" Rowen earnestly asked.

"She can annoy any one, literally, and she nearly-no wait- she did kill one of Talpa's-Uncle's- strongest guards with her annoying ways."

"You mean she literally killed someone?"

"No, I didn't kill them, they killed themselves, because I wouldn't shut-up. So Nic, D, Are we there yet?"

"Yes, it's right here, I'll get them and then we're off, to Mia's." Dominique said.

"So how is my big sister any way?" Nic asked

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, I hope you like the story so far, I made some mistakes on the story, I think, about Dom and Nic, tell me if you did. If you want chapter four, I want at least ten reviews by the time I post chapters four and five. I hope you like it so far!


	5. Wish Upon a Star ch 4

Chapter 4

  
  


"She's great, doesn't remember much but she's fine." Retka replied.

"So, Ret, this is your sister, your older sister, her twin is inside, and your eldest sister is Mia?" Rowen asked, Kento nodding his agreement to Rowen's question.

"Yes, but Mia's not the oldest, Minera is, that's why she's the controller sister, the eldest boy and girl of our family is the controller sibling. And sadly my oldest sister is evil, and that's no good." Nic replied for Retka, and Retka nodded her silent agreement.

"So, Ryo was right, you were related to Minera, well how does Naomi fit in this whole picture?" Kento asked.

"Well, she's a cousin, ya see, Talpa had two brothers, one Naomi's dad, the other ours, my dad-ours- died after escaping from Talpa's fortress, he took each of us, taking each of us out of Talpa's realm and onto earth. He took us youngest, to oldest, he was coming back to get Minera when Talpa came and captured him, and had him tortured to his death, so he died in pain and suffering, not how he wanted to die, but that's how it happened."

"Well who told him?"

"We don't know, I think it was mom, though."

"RETKA! DON"T SAY THAT!!"

"Why? You know as well as I do that she and him were lovers."

"They were?"

"You mean you really didn't know?"

"Yes, I just thought he was coming in to comfort her because she loved dad so much, that she was miserable and dad told him to comfort her."

"Dad did originally, but then they "fell in love" and well...yeah."

"You know all this and how? You are the youngest girl, the youngest kid in the house, your twin was gone and how do you know this?"

"I walked in and saw them doing a little more than talking and kissing."

"WHAT?"

"It's true!" Retka responded, slightly moving away, from her startled sister.

"RETKA!! How are your, gosh I've missed you how are you???" said a tall, strong looking man.

"I'm good, you look familiar, who- Accolon, it's you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my gosh, how are you? I missed you so much!" Retka said, then ran into his open arms.

"Well last time I saw you, you were taller than me, what happened, did you shrink?"

"No you grew."

"Oh."

"Hey little sis, how's it going?" said a slightly taller man.

"Terkit, I'm great, you?" Retka said from somewhere between Accolon's arms, then she moved back from his hug and went into Terkit's.

"Fine, but I have some people who'd like to come with us, they've been in one of Minera's prison, cell things and we freed them while we paid her a visit and they want to join our side, is that fine with you and Mia?" Terkit asked.

"Well, I'm fine with-wait, who is it?" Retka asked, accusation filling her eyes along with curiosity.

"Well it's us." A very familiar voice said, that Retka couldn't place. Retka turned and was soon looking eye to eye with the former warlords and war lady. She looked at her hero, Anubis, with admiration, and her heroin, Kyra. Then she looked past them and found three more Warlords. 

"Cale, Anubis, Sekmet, Dais, and Kyra, how'd you meet and become involved with my family what trick did you play now?" Retka looked at them in complete confusion, what did the three evil ones have to do now? What part in their destiny? She couldn't come up with any answers to any questions that would make sense to her right then. She thought they were helping Minera in some way, they had always been around her when they were over and they always had supported each other in whatever hey did, she just helped out here and there in the shadows waiting for Talpa's death so she could take over his failing plan and nourish it along enough to grow into a strong healthy and evil plan.

"Is that how you treat your team mates, I thought you treat them with respect and kindness so they don't trade sides and lead to your destruction."

"Sorry what did I do?" Retka asked then regretted asking, all she wanted to do was go back home and to a warm shower and warm bed and fall asleep, before Mia brought the homework subject up again, she knew she wouldn't fall for the same excuse twice.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I need reviews!! One more chapter and I still need reviews! Enjoy the story!


	6. Wish Upon a Star ch 5

Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


"So, why did all of you come over to our side?" Rowen asked, before Retka could.

"Well, after Talpa died, we decided to come and try living a normal life with out having to follow his orders and well Minera knew that we didn't believe in what she or Talpa were doing." Dais started

"So before we could escape, Minera asked us what we were doing and well we told her we were off to our rooms with some new stuff that we got, and we were putting them away." Kale added.

"So she let us go, but sent some people to follow us around and when we reached our rooms each of us discovered that we had been followed, and I didn't like that, it annoys me when people follow me for no reason, remember how much I hate that Ret, and well I nearly killed the guy, but I grabbed my stuff and I made it to Earth before she could do anything but I was wrong to think that, she sent Naomi to catch me and she did, because she pulled one of her cheap tricks." Sekmet said his cheeks growing pink with anger at the remembrance of her trick.

"What trick did she pull on you?" Retka asked.

"She put sleeping powder in my tea before I drank it, she put it in the pot while it was boiling, on the stove."

"Oh, that's a cheep trick to play, but it makes me mad that she took my idea, that's mean." Retka said, getting amazed looks from everyone.

"Now Ret, you can't mean that, do you, I mean you played tricks on people but that doesn't mean you..." Dominique said. puzzled.

"Do you remember when Terkit and Accolon both drank their tea and got suddenly sick? Well, I put some stuff in their tea as a prank. You never thought it was me because I was in my room because Dad had gotten mad at me and I thought the stuff was in dad's glass, not theirs, I was too small to see so I just guessed, and I put it on someone else's glass to not make it look so suspicious, and no blame would fall on me." Retka said.

"So it was your fault I missed that date wasn't it? You little!!" Terkit said.

"Well that was a good trick, why didn't you tell me I would have made sure dad got it, why didn't you let me in like you always did?" Accolon said and then he and Terkit started to chase Retka down the hill, and Retka ran straight to Mia's house, knowing it would take her brothers a while to find it and her unless they had gotten faster. 

"So she was the one who got them sick, wow." Nic said, laughing at the memory.

"Well it was funny, too bad they didn't like it, it was so funny watching their faces during tea, cuz dad wouldn't let them leave for anything because he wanted to teach us proper form for tea." D said laughing along with Nic.

"What's so funny that has your brothers chasing Ret down the hill for her life?" asked Rowen. Kento amazed that the sweet innocent looking Retka would do something like that.

"You mean Retka would play jokes on you?" Kento asked.

"Well yes.(laugh).. she loved to play jokes on people.(gasp).. she was always.(laugh).. pulling jokes on.(laugh).. someone, it.(gasp)... was the only way .(laugh).. for her to get noticed by our parents.(gasp).. because they were always so busy doing stuff.(laugh).. dad even called her his little trickster." Nic said, between laughs and gasps.

"So does she play tricks anymore?" Rowen asked, hoping he knew the answer, no.

"Well sometimes she does, and sometimes she don't it depends on how she's feeling. Now, how do I get to Mia's house?" D said.

"Well, we could follow the trail of dust, or follow us." Kento said, before scratching his head."

"Well why don't we follow Kento, he looks like he knows the way." Kale said.

"Hey, where's Arrow?" Anubis asked.

"Who's Arrow?" Rowen asked.

"Well, he's Ret's white tiger." Nic responded.

"Hey, will you guys stop chasing me now, I said I was sorry, please!! I'm sorry!!" Retka yelled over her shoulder.

"You may have apologized, but that don't mean we're gonna forgive and forget that quickly!" Terkit responded to Ret. 

"Well, I forgive her Terkit, she was young and didn't know, so we should forgive her." Accolon said to Terkit, and winked, when he caught his brothers gaze.

"Well your right we should forgive and forget," Terkit responded to his brother before yelling to Ret. "Hey, Ret, I forgive you, Please stop, I want to get to talk to you." 

"Sure, just don't do anything to me please!" Ret said, while she slowed down.

"Well, how's my sister anyway?" Accolon asked.

"I'm good, hey are you gonna enroll in school, or just sit around on your butt and get slow and fat?" Ret asked.

"I was gonna enroll in your school, let everyone know you have a good lookin' brother."

"Hey, what about your older brother?" Terkit asked, while stopping a few feet behind Retka.

"That's why I said a good lookin' brother, you scare all the hot girls away." Accolon said, following his brothers lead. Retka turned around and waited for her brothers to catch up, before linking arms with them.

"Hey, Ret, just wondering, how do you get to Mia's anyway?" Terkit asked.

"Well, you go down the road, a few more turns, and you want the fifth right turn, then go straight and you'll see a mansion, it's Mia's, then your there, but we've only gone by two turns though, so don't worry." She replied, looking ahead, and not at her grinning brothers.

"Oh, thanks, see you there!" Terkit said.

"WHAT!!"Retka yelled. As her brothers picked her up by her wrists (Accolon) and by her ankles (Terkit) and started swinging her.

"1..." Terkit started.

"What, no-" Retka said

"2..." Accolon said

"Please, I don't-" Retka yelled

"3...let go!!" Terkit said, as they threw her, and ran off.

  
  


"So, what's it like living with my older sister Mia, anyway?" D asked.

"Well it's-" Rowen started.

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!! HELLO!!" a voice yelled.

"Hey did that sound like Retka? Or was it my imagination?" D said.

" IT'S ME RETKA, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT!!!" Retka yelled. Nic ran to the edge of the hill and looked down to see her sister sitting in an algae covered pond.

"Why are you sitting in that pond" Nic asked, while everyone went to the edge of the hill, after her.

"Well, firstly, I'm not sitting in this pond, I'm standing when my ever so kind hearted brothers tossed me, I had time to right myself so I'd land on my feet on solid ground, but I landed in a pond, and my legs got stuck in the muck, and I've been stuck here waiting for you slow pokes!!" Retka said, "Now if one of you would kindly help me that would be wonderful." she finished between gritted teeth. Man this is a cold pond, if someone would hurry up that would be great. Retka thought.

Oh, so you want Rowen to help, you, then sissy, I'll get him to help you. A voice said followed be Nic's voice; "Oh, Rowen, why don't you help Ret out of the water, I'm sure she won't mind the help from you" 

"Sure why not, I'll be right down Ret." Rowen said. why does this have to happen to me, I'm trying not to like her and this is what happens to me, great, just great. Rowen though to him self. 


	7. Wish Upon a Star ch 6

Chapter 6

  
  


Well, it could be worse I mean, Ryo, or Sage could tell her that you like her, and yes it does happen to you, so be happy, Mr. Hero. Kento replied, with a smug look on his face.

  
  


"Well I'm coming down, be right there Ret!" Rowen yelled, before he started his walk down the hill. 

"Well, it must be fun to take your time, isn't Rowen? Oh, by the way, I'd look out for a white tigress, she might not like watching you get me out of here." Retka said grouchily, right before Rowen grabbed her outstretched arms, and started to pull her out.

"Gosh, so how do you get yourself into these messes any way Ret?" Rowen asked her. 

"I dunno, I just do, don't ask why I just do." Ret responded, while she gave her eyes a chance to check him out. He's cute, well actually he's hot- no wait what am I thinking? Retka thought to her self, oh great wonderful now I'm blushing! She added to her thoughts, soon as I get out I'm gonna run home and grab the shower.

"Are you getting hot, or why is your face red? Rowen asked.

"Well, honestly, you want to know why?" Ret asked.

"Hey what's taking so long?" Kento yelled down.

"Go ahead with out us, it'll take a bit to get her out of here."

"We'll go as soon as you promise to do nothing to our sister, that means no kissing, holding on to each other and no fondling, well while your out side in a mud plot, any way." Dom yelled down smirking.

"You know I wouldn't do that, I'm known as the Virgin Fighter and you know why D, and you too, Nic, so be nice and don't embarrass the poor boy." Ret yelled in response. Soon they were gone.

"Now what were you going to tell me? About why your face is so red." Rowen asked.

"Well I don't know what would happen if I told you, you might be strange around me, if I did." Ret replied.

  
  
  
  


"Gosh I feel sorry for Row." Kento stated.

"Why, Kento?" Kale asked

"Well he has a fat crush on Retka and he's trying to deny it, cuz he don't think she would like him that way. Opps I wasn't supposed, to tell you that." Kento said.

"Well that's fine, it's the same with Retka, she's crazy bout him." Nic said.

"Nic, you weren't supposed, to say that, we're her sisters, but even so, sister's don't mess with their siblings love lives or lack of. Gosh though..." Dom mumbled of in thought.

"What, so they like each other, no big deal." Kyra said, "oh, wait don't you do what you did to Anubis and me, I mean she's still a virgin she ought t have some respect for that, I mean you two lost your virginity when you were younger than 18, you were what 16?" Kyra added.

"I was sixteen and a half thank you, Nic was sixteen." Dom said.

"Woa, so you're saying that Ret likes, Rowen, I think Sage wouldn't mind setting the two up." Kento said.

"What me set who up?" Sage asked. 

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Dom and Nic asked, voices in unison.

"He's Sage of the halo." Sekmet answered for Sage.

" What are you here for Sekmet, Kale, Dais, what do you want, and why are Anubis and Kyra here too?" Sage asked.

"We're here to help you, with your battle with Minera."

"Oh, oh and Mia sent me to find Rowen, Kento/you, and her sister."

"Oh, well Ret and Rowen are a little busy now..." Dom says, not finishing her sentence purposely.

"What do you mean they're a little busy what's going on, oh gosh, they're making out aren't they?" Sage starts, then sees Dom and Nic, shake their heads. "They're not making out, good, no wait, they're ...!! " Sage says.

"No, Sage, they're not having sex, my sister's are playing with your head, Ret's brothers, threw her the mud puddly and she landed on her feet, but it looks like she's sitting on her butt. Rowen's trying to help her." said a taller version of D, she looked the same as the girl, D, but taller and stronger looking.

"Who are you?" Sage asked.

"I'm, Ret, Nic, Terkit, and Accolon's older, and quieter sister, Risika." she responded.

"Well, now you know my sister, let's back track to what happened to Ret.. It was funny to look at, it was even more funny to watch her fly through the air." Terkit said, after he and Accolon walked out of no where.

"Hey, Terkit, Accolon, please don't do that, you know that it might scare people." Dom said, then looked at Nic, to see her snicker. "What are you laughing at, hmm missy?" 

"Well, D, Nic was the one who played the trick, she went and stopped time while we were listening to your little chat about Ret, and that Rowen dude, so, they like each other do they, hmm." Terkit said, changing the subject.

"Well now everyone knows except Mia, Ryo, Cye, and the two love birds." Sage said, smirking.

"What are you gonna do?" Risika asked, eyeing him warily. "Don't do any thing to our sister with out first discussing it with me." she added.

"Sure, would you mind if I did set up your sister and Rowen?" he asked, trying to sound humble.

"I don't know," Risika started.

"Well, well, well two little love birds, what would Minera do when she found that out? I know what she would say if she found out her sister is trying to take her place, now what would she do? Hmm, well I think it would be fun to tell her. Well, to think she wants to help her little sister, I guess, the man she found for her, will be offended, my, my, I do wonder how pissed she would be?" A voice said, slowly followed by a body, Naomi's, and someone else's as well.

"Naomi, what are you here for?" Sage asked, everyone else started to get ready to battle, calling on their armor and getting into battle stances.

"Oh, we're only here to settle some old scores, well she is, I'm here to see if she is worthy to stay alive long enough to fight another battle, oh, yes, try as you will, Lady Minera will teach you the respect you need to learn." said the other person, she had long black hair, reaching her lower back and her armor matched her hair as well as her eyes. Jet black. "Well, why don't we let this little fight begin, hmm, I'd like to see your puny skill against mine."

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~Authors note ~*~*~*~

I give up!! I asked for 10 and got five, I guess I get one or two reviews for every chapter I put up, so here's your next chapter! I hope you like it!!

*Embers

  
  
  
  



	8. Wish Upon a Star ch 7

*Disclamor:*

Do I have to write that I don't own the Ronins and the Warlords, or Mia, no matter how much I cry and beg Daddy to buy or for the business to give the rights to me, but the other characters are mine, I mean everyone knows that...right??

  
  


~*~*Author's note~*~*~

I finally decided to go out with the old and in with the new "war peoples." I know there hasn't been much romance, but I tried to add some in some of the newer chapters, if you don't like that flame me if you want, cuz hey, it's my story, and most of the characters are mine, so stop reading it if you don't like that! I hope that might stop any of you Flamers, I hope that those of you how like my story will review, it...Right??? well enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7

"Hey, Rowen, thanks for helping me out, I...." Ret started.

"Oh, no problem, hey um....do you like going to the movies?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, why-" she stopped mid step, and sentence. "Did you hear that? It sounded like, well a scream, no, it sounded like, like one of my siblings sure-kills-we gotta hurry ." Ret said

"Well, then let's go," Rowen said, he was already standing there in his sub-armor, "hey slow poke get a move o it!" he said, laughing at her bewildered looking face.

"I was, but don't forget, I was listening, I'm not used to split second changes, I've been in wars, so I had some time on my hands." she replied, soon after putting her own sub-armor on. 

"Well, let's take the quick way there, ready, set go!" she said then ran off.

"What how is that quick-oh, I see, you ran through a time thingie, that Nic left." Rowen said half to himself now that Ret had left halfway through his sentence. He started to run, but soon he got confused and ran face first into the time continuum. "Ouch, well now I found it, let's get going." he said, then ran into the time continuum. Ha I made it, boo yah! Rowen thought, he looked around and saw a full fledged battle going on. "Huh, what's going on here?" Rowe said. 

"Well you're finally here, what took you?" Sage asked. "Were you looking at Ret's butt, and lost your way with the already-to-too-familiar-ground?" he asked, laughing.

"No, I was trying a shortcut, and I guess it was a long cut through one of Nicolette's time things and well it tool longer, than I thought." was the response Rowen gave.

Hey I've got news about that chick you like. Sage mentally told Rowen.

Oh, you mean Retka, what about her? Rowen asked.

Well, do you like her? Or are you still denial? Sage asked

I don't know, why?

Well then I cant tell you, I have to know, tell me if you do or not after the battle. Sage said before disappearing deeper into the battle.

What was that about? Rowen thought, Why would Sage know something about Ret, that I don't, hmm, maybe.. 

"I gotta stop thinking about her, I could get myself killed." Rowen said out loud. He went back into the fighting stance, he had left so he could think straight, while fighting. He started to back up, then he bumped into someone's back. "Oh, sorry." he said. 

"No problem., so are you the Rowen person I've been hearing about?" a girls voice asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Your friends like to talk about you, oh, I'm Ret, and her sibling's second oldest good sister, you don't remember all our names yet, but that's fine, mine's Risika." she said.

"What was the sub- topic, me and what this time." he asked her.

"Well I'm not the one to tell you, ask one of your friends." was the response.

"Alright, oh, nice meeting you." Rowen said.

  
  


"SUN SOLAR RAY!!" Risika yelled her sure kill, For someone who's supposed to be the most patient sibling, that's the second time I used that sure kill, Risika thought, well I guess that the ronins are used to not using their sure kills unless they're in a rush, that had better change, or things could possibly have a very bad ending. She went in the direction that she saw the last Ronin. What are D, and Nic doing, oh, well I should talk to them after I tell what Ronins, well I can tell them after the fight. Now where's my twin? Risika changed her direction with out faltering from her old path.

  
  


"COMET ICE WAVE!!" Retka yelled, trying to find this other war-lady of Minera's. She broke through the large crowd of the now defeated cronies, she walked through and saw Rowen fighting and one of the other, newer soldier of Minera's, come up from Rowen's back, ready to deliver the killing stroke.

"ROWEN, BEHIND YOU, DUCK!" she yelled, then ran and started to fight the new-type soldier.

"So, I heard you yelling, what were you yelling for?" Rowen asked, totally unaware that he had just been seconds from a painful death.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual, you know turn around, there's a new-type guard behind you just about to kill you. You know the usual." she answered, then continued fighting. "Hey, you know it's alright to use your sure kill, don't you, I mean if you listen then you'd hear my brother's and sisters using them.."

"Oh, well, we're not used to using them, we don't that often it could draw from our energy banks, and then we'd not have it if we really needed it."

"Well the more you use it, the more powerful you become, your power's refueled, by the energy of the dead soldiers in this case, and usually your power increases after using it, it's like well you understand, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do,"

"Good, I'm off, oh, try to watch your back, your friends have been saving your butt, because you don't watch your back."

"Oh, thanks,"

"No prob, bye now!" Retka said then walked of, fighting soldiers as she went. Why do I like that guy, why? I'm trying to just be friends with them, this isn't helping. She thought while she went off.

  
  


" TRUE FORM!!" D yelled.

"TIME BLAST!!" Nic Yelled.

"Well, I guess someone should find out where Naomi is, I'll go find her, you stay here and have fun." D said.

"No, both of you stay here, Ret's looking for her, that should be good enough. Oh, D, do you think I was a little bossy back there?" Risika asked.

"Well you were just a little too bossy." D responded, sarcastically. "You could have been nicer."

  
  


"Naomi, where are you? You better show your little face if you want any mercy from me!" Ret yelled, she was traveling through the battle to find her evil cousin. She soon found her, she was fighting Saline, and she was winning, she's always been the better fighter between them. She thought. 

"FREEDOM!!" Ret heard Terkit's sure kill before she saw it, it was heading for Saline, and she just looked at her death with no fear in her eyes at all.

  
  


"Saline, look out!" Naomi pushed her sister out of the way and took the blow for her, it nearly killed her.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Saline asked.

"Because I love you and you're my little sister." was Naomi's reply.

"But I was trying to kill you."

"So, you're my only sibling left and I need you to talk to on nights when the world has it's back turned on us." 

"Correction sister, you needed me, and when the world has it's back on you" Saline said as she went to kill Naomi. Retka's charge was unseen by both Naomi and Saline.

"What's taking him so long, it's not right, Row- do you think Sage was caught by that blasted cousin of theirs?"

"No, Sage is having fun fighting, he's been through a lot of stress lately and this helps him release it." Rowen replied.

"Hey, Kento, Row-boat, sup?" Terkit asked, Accolon at his heels.

"Nothing, where's everyone else?" Kento asked.

"Well I have no idea where anyone is or was, I think, wait change that, I know someone just died, it was a family member, I don't know who though, it might be a sister or a cousin." Accolon said.

"Was it Ret?" Rowen asked, apprehension filling his eyes, he hoped she wasn't, but she could have. Gods I won't think that, that would be bad, and I doubt that would have happened. Rowen thought.

  
  


Retka was seconds late, she watched her cousin killed, in the same manner that her sister had been. Naomi screamed before she was killed, she had seen Ret, milliseconds before her death. She was dead. After she was killed, Saline transported herself to Minera's castle to explain her sisters death, when she was ready, she had something, or someone to deal with first.. After she left, the armies of warriors disappeared and left the ronins and Legendaries by themselves. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Wish Upon a Star ch 8

Chapter 8

  
  


* Minera's Castle*

~throne room~

"Gareth, I want to speak to my cousin, about the fight she was just recently in, I want to know how her sister died." said a voice from the dark high rise.

"Yes Milady, I'll get her right away." Gareth said before turning and trying not to run out, he was new here to Minera's services, his master had just sent him here as a gift to her as his sign of loyalty, and she was pleased, he was just what she had wanted, he never slacked to do here bidding and he new when not to get in her way. Gareth went down the long halls, and glanced at each door as he passed, trying to remember which was Saline's, she had invited him to her bed, on several occasions, and on each he had refused, he knew from the other servants that she was a cruel woman, and she only would invite men to her bed to help with her lustful ways. He turned right and found himself at her door, he went to knock, when he heard groaning coming from the other side of the door. Must be the new, servant Saline hired. He thought to himself before knocking and walking in.

"GARETH!" Saline screeched as she pulled the curtain to cover her naked body, to his surprise he saw his friend, Justin, in there, not the new servant the she was rumored to have hired. He decided to talk to Justin later, he was on Minera's business and his questions were to be put aside until Minera didn't need his help.

"Saline, Minera sent me to summon you to her throne room o speak at you about your sister's death, she wants to see if you know anything about it." he said before turning and leaving. He was back into the throne in a blink of an eye, he didn't want to walk the whole way back, he already lost his weight and did his exercise on his walks through the gardens and through the kitchen to make sure everything was in order. He appeared in front of the entrance so e could walk in as if he'd walked the whole way, he didn't want her to know of the tricks the former residents had taught him, he didn't think she'd like to know that he was just as strong if not stronger than Saline and Naomi themselves. 

"Milady, Saline is on her way here, she should be here soon, I caught her at an awkward moment." Gareth told her, a slight smirk on his face. 

"What's making you smirk, Gareth? You don't do that all that often." Minera said, Gareth was her favorite servant and he knew it, he almost had convinced her to train him to be a warlord in her service, but he still had the armor thing to come up with so he couldn't become one yet.

"Well she and a servant were at it, milady, I caught them in her rooms." he responded.

"Oh, well, you should try to give her more warning first, next time before barging in then."

"Oh, no, I knocked before entering, but they ignored my knock." he replied. He soon dismissed himself when Saline came in and glared him down. He went to talk to Justin.

"So, Justin who's the new servant?" Gareth asked his friend, teasingly, hinting to the fact that he had seen them at it in her room, so he couldn't deny it.

"Well I am, and I'm not joking this time, she hired me and I didn't know what she wanted me to do, but I said yes."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you're practically in love with her?" Gareth asked.

"Right nothing." he replied. They walked down the hall to their separate rooms where they parted until they would be needed. Justin to day dream about the way he and her had done it, and to see if he could come up with any other ways to have sex with her. Gareth to see if he could find a way to get his armor, even if it meant killing his hero, Anubis.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like this chapter, hey I know it's short, but hey, I tried and it wasn't easy, I have homework and I couldn't think of what else to write, so I hope you people kind people who like my story will review it, and if my last note to any flamers, I hope you forgive my outburst, I like to hear from anyone, and if there's something you don't like then I'll change it in the later points in my chapters, and I'll thank each of you at the end of my chapters. Before I write my note, I'll thank you. Well here's my chapters, I might not get any more up for a while, being that it's now Oct, and there's school afoot. Thanx!!

*Embers


End file.
